


雨，伞，撑伞人

by dudufactory



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	雨，伞，撑伞人

阴雨的天，还冷飕飕的，Bradley下意识的缩了缩脖子——  
早知道就应该出门的时候戴上围巾。

可谁知道初春居然会那么冷呢？也许还是因为下雨的关系吧……  
Bradley正躲在屋檐下避雨，看着街上来来往往的行人，  
他叹了口气：城市的生活节奏实在是太快了。

其实也并不是什么倾盆的大雨，只是他不喜欢自己的衣服被雨水打得湿漉漉的。  
Bradley是故意的。  
他就是不想只为了回个家而需要自己在雨中奔走，  
他就是不想这么早的回家，  
尽管随手拦一辆出租车是随手的事，  
他想在这个喧闹的城市里喘口气。

视线的余角瞥到自己原来是站在一家书店的橱窗前，Bradley转头，透过橱窗朝里面张望了一下——  
老式的吊灯，散发出柔和的光线，在这样阴湿的天气里，显得是异常的温暖。  
店里没有几个人，都背对着自己站在那儿挑选着自己想要的。  
戴着单片镜的老店主也不担心是否会有人私自偷走店内的东西，伏案在一角写着什么。  
Bradley微微的露出了笑容，这幅场景让他觉得很舒服，懒懒的，缓缓的。

"嘀—嘀嘀—！"  
一声刺耳的喇叭声打断了他短暂的宁静心绪。  
Bradley低声对着那辆出租车咒骂了一句，看看川流不息的车流，觉得自己就好像站在两个世界的交界处。  
他双手插在裤袋里，期盼着雨快点停。

"啪！"  
随着一下有点闷闷的声音，一抹鲜艳的红色在Bradley的身边盛开——  
一个男人撑开一顶红色的直柄伞从书店的门口走了出来。  
那红色在这片灰蒙蒙的周遭环境中，特别的惹眼，连Bradley也不经意的朝伞的方向看去。  
伞的主人并没有发现Bradley在看他，只是往上提了提自己背在肩上的帆布包，不经意的抿了抿他的嘴巴。

这个男人的气场让Bradley感到了不同寻常的安静。  
他的穿着让人觉得很干净，还有一样让Bradley嫉妒的东西：他脖子里一条又长又软的围巾。  
那条围巾真的很长，在那个男人的脖子里围了两圈还能垂到他的腰间。  
这时，Bradley才发现，眼前的这个男人身材颀长，而且和自己比起来真的是单薄许多。  
羡慕的同时，他在想——  
这么长的围巾要是能分给我围一点就好了。  
不过想象一下两人一起围着一条围巾的画面，Bradley微妙的皱了皱眉。

突然，红色的伞慢慢地向自己的右边移动。  
啊，他要走了啊？  
Bradley的心里有些莫名的失落——  
自己想要依靠的那团宁静要离开了。

等自己反应过来，自己不自觉地跟着这个撑红伞的男人已经有了一段距离了。  
我……这是在干什么？！  
Bradley看着自己的行为，感觉非常荒谬。  
我这是在……跟踪别人？！天哪！

一个晃荡的东西引起了Bradley的注意，它挂在这个男人的帆布包后面，随着男人的脚步来回的晃。  
像是种证件？是什么呢？  
工作证？他看样子不像，大大的耳朵，有点学生气。  
学生证？多半是。  
那是什么学校的呢？

"你干什么！？"  
在男人以为是小偷而转身质问Bradley的时候，Bradley看清了证件上写的是什么。  
果然，他还是个学生。  
"不好意思，你的证件掉出来了，我想提醒你放放好。"  
Bradley老练的撒着慌，不，应该说在熟练的演戏，毕竟自己从Drama Center已经毕业两年了。  
他装成一个过路的好心人，在热心的帮助一个陌生人。  
"哦，谢谢。不好意思，我还以为你是……"男人的口音有点与众不同。  
"我知道，谁都会认为是小偷的。"Bradley撇了撇嘴。  
"不、不好意思。"看得出对方有点窘迫，毕竟是被当事人自己点穿了他想说的。  
"你不是本地人？"接着机会，Bradley开始搭讪。  
"恩，我来自Armagh郡。"  
"Armagh?"  
"在北爱尔兰。"  
"哦。怪不得听你的口音很奇怪。"  
对方腼腆的笑了笑，然后他看看手表——  
"啊，快来不及去Young Vic剧院甄选了。抱歉我得走了。"  
微微颔首，男人撑着那顶红伞匆匆离开。  
很快，那抹红色就消失在了Bradley的视线中。

干净的气场余韵仍然残留着，  
Bradley还记得学生证上的那张照片，  
颧骨高耸，眼神清澈。  
他还记得学生证上印有的名字——  
Colin Morgan。  
(the End)


End file.
